Do You Really Love Me?
by White dragon lady
Summary: A month has happened since everyone was freed from their curses. Sophie's been thinking alot lately. Then one day leaves when Howl isn't around. What does Howl do? Will he go after her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Sophie decides something

I loved the movie but I decided to do write a story. Any way I do not own Howl's Moving Castle (the film) belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. I love Howl! Thought he and Sophie have a relationship going on sigh. This is my idea anyway so onto the story!

Chapter 1: Sophie decides something

A month had passed since Sophie had broken Howl's spell, turnip head's spell and her own. Sophie still lived with Howl. One day while Sophie was cleaning she thought _does Howl truly love me? As I love him? He's been avoiding me most of the time, but sometimes he talks to me_ "Is something bothering you Sophie?" asked Calcfier. "No" "Good, could you give me a log?" "Sure, here" "Thanks" Sophie thought about something, then got an idea. She walked towards the door, went down the stairs, turned the knob and left. "Sophie!"Yelled Calcifer as the door closed.

Yeah I know its small but I will update soon. Please review and tell me what you think about my story. Did I spell Calcifer's name right?


	2. Chapter 2:In which Howl finds out

Thank you all to those that reviewed. This chapter is short so I'm also posting up chapter 3. I don't own Howl's Moving Castle. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. So onto the story!

Chapter 2: In which Howl finds out

Calcifer waited for Howl to come back. The knob turned to Kingsbury. Howl came in wearing a checkered coat. "Howl, good timing! Something's happened" "What is it Calcifer?" "Um, well you see… Sophie left, but I think she's coming back. She just taking a while" Howl said nothing while his face darkened. "I'm going after her. When Markl wakes up, tell him to look after the castle" Howl said before turning the Knob and leaving

Yeah I know its really short but just keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3:In which Howl tells Sophie how

This doesn't belong to me, though I love the story plot. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki onto the story. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3: In which Howl tells Sophie how he feels

In Market Chirping… (What you thought she went somewhere else?)

Sophie decided to visit her sister, Lettice. As usual the shop was busy. "Oh, hi Sophie, hold on a sec". Lettice and Sophie went to a small coffee shop near by. Both ordered some coffee. "So, how's your life? I heard you're living with the wizard Howl, is it true?" "Yeah its true, I live with him, he was under a curse, and I freed him and…" "And?" "I feel in love with him, but I don't know if he loves me"

"Well, is he avoiding you? Because if he is it could mean that he has something to tell you and can't say it or something else" said Lettice taking a slip of her coffee. After talking for a while, "thanks Letty, I got to go, it was nice talking to you, bye" Sophie left and walked for a while. She walked near a park with a pond. Sophie saw a bench, near the pond and decided to sit down as she stared at the pond thinking.

Mean while….

Howl was looking for Sophie. "Oh, Mr. wizard Howl, Mr. Howl!" Howl turned to see Letty walking towards him. "Are you looking for Sophie?" "Yeah, have you seen her?" "Yes, she thinks you're avoiding her and that you don't love her" "What! I'm going to talk to her about it" "So, Do you love Sophie?" Howl started to blush. "It was nice to met you" Howl said while bowing, then he left. _Both of them are in love with each other, that's romantic. Oh! I have to go back to the shop!_ Thought Letty as she left.

Howl wondered where Sophie was. He closed his eyes and used his magic. Suddenly he saw Sophie sitting on a bench in the park, starring into the pond. He opened his eyes and headed for the park.

Sophie was deep in thought, starring at the pond, that she didn't notice a black haired, blue-eyed person sit next to her. Suddenly Sophie realized that Howl was sitting next to her she looked up, only to see Howl smile at her. "Hi" Sophie said nothing. _Does she think that I don't love her anymore?_ Thought Howl. "Sophie.. Um I" "I know, Howl" "Y, you do?" "Yeah its okay, I'll leave" Howl suddenly felt a knife go in his heart. "Sophie.." "Bye Howl" she said as she stood up. Howl also decided to stand up. He grabbed her wrist as she turned to go. "Don't leave me" "Why? You don't love me anymore" Howl moved Sophie closer to him. "Don't say that! I know I have been avoiding you, but I don't want you to leave. _Howl's eyes, they are more softer than ever_ thought Sophie. "My spell was meant to be broken except true love, I love you Sophie, you and only you" _I'm glad to hear that_ thought Sophie. "Howl, thank you that makes me feel better" Howl hugged Sophie for a long time, not realizing people were walking by and watching them.

The next chapter will be good! I promise! Please keep reviewing! Next chapter will be long and the other one after.


	4. Chapter 4:An unexpected visit and the pe

Thank you to all of those who reviewed! You all know whom _Howl's Moving Castle_ belongs to. I don't know if Justin is the real prince's name, thought that was what he was called in the movie.

Chapter 4: An unexpected visit and the person Sophie loves

Prince Justin was headed towards Howl's castle carrying something in his coat pocket. _I know just what to say to her! Sophie your eyes are so beautiful, I promise to make you happy, happier than Howl will ever make you! Please accept this from me_ thought the prince, as he got closer to Howl's castle.

Howl, Sophie, and Markl were eating lunch, and then there was a knock on the door. Markl left the table went down the stairs "who is it?" "Just me Justin!" "It's the prince, should I open?" "I don't see why not," said Howl. Markl opened the door to see the prince smile. Markl bowed to the prince, "Nice to see you again prince" " Come in" said Sophie while putting another set on the table, "Won't you join us for lunch?" "Yes thank you" the prince sat at the table. Sophie placed some food on the prince's plate. "Thank you Sophie" Prince Justin tried reaching for her hand. Howl started to get jealous. Howl shot Justin a cold look, but the prince didn't pay attention. The prince grabbed both of Sophie's hands, looked her in the eye and said "Sophie will you marry me? I promise to make you very happy than (Looks at Howl) Howl"

Howl's POV:

It was a normal day; we were eating lunch when HE showed up. I knew he came here for something but I had no idea that it would be a big impact on me. Sophie kindly invited him to eat with us. I, personally didn't want him to eat with us, but I said nothing. While Sophie served him some food, the prince tired to reach her hand I started to get jealous. _How dare he!_ I thought. I gave him my coldest look, but he ignored me. Then he grabs Sophie's hands and asks her if she will marry him. I was hurt. I love her, she knows it. He looked at me and promised her that he would make her happier than I could. No, please Sophie tell him you love me; I would make you the happiest bride in this land.

Sophie's POV:

The prince asked me to marry him, promising that he would make me more happier than Howl. I don't think he'll be able to do that. Somehow Howl has always made me happy. I always liked being by Howl's side. I looked at Howl, who looked like he swallowed a lemon, and then his eyes grew misty as if he would never see me again. After looking at Howl, I made my decision, but then Howl and Prince Justin started to argue.

"What do you mean you'll make her more happier than me? I can make her very happy!" "Are you sure? This "castle" as you call it is dangerous!" "I've taken more care of her than you ever did!" "When you argued with her, she was close to leaving but I made sure she wouldn't leave in the rain!" Markl who had been quiet comes up to me and asks, "You are staying here right? Please stay. We all need you, especially Howl". "Don't worry about it Markl, I'll stay here, go run upstairs okay?" I whispered to him. Markl nodded and went upstairs. Howl and Prince Justin were still arguing. "She can live a normal life with me Howl" "Are you sure of that? You're royalty! She can't just sit around and be painted! Sophie would hate that! She loves to clean around and she loves Markl like a son! You can't take her from me! I won't let you" "I've made my decision" Both Howl and prince Justin stopped arguing and look at me. The prince walks over to me. "What's your decision?" I took a breath before I started to talk.

"I'm sorry prince, but my life stopped being normal when I met Howl" I said smiling. "I like it here, living with Howl is always a adventure" I looked over to Howl, whose face started to lighten up. "And I, I already have someone that I love. I hope that you find someone who will love you back"

Normal POV:

_She loves him. Sophie loves Howl. And there's no way Sophie loves me as much as she loves Howl_ thought the prince. " I, I understand Sophie. I'll be on my way" The prince lets go of Sophie's hands. He walked to the stairs, went down the stairs and turned the doorknob "I hope that you do make her very happy Howl", then the prince left. Sophie turned to see a speech less Howl. "Howl?" Howl walked towards Sophie and hugged her. "I love you Howl" Sophie placed her arms around Howl. They both didn't notice that Markl was looking. _ I'm going back to my room. This is a grown up situation_ thought Markl as he quietly went up stairs.

"Sophie?" "Yes?" Howl cleared his throat. He kneeled, had one leg up, the other one down, took Sophie's hand into his, and looked her in the eye. "Sophie would you consider living the rest of your life b, by my side as a friend, someone who I can talk to, someone who will wake up by my side every morning? - Will you be my wife?" Sophie was so happy; she hugged Howl, who lost his balance. "Yes Howl I want to be your wife" Howl stood up, and helped Sophie. Then he kissed her. Neither Howl nor Sophie saw that Calcifer was looking, and then he looked away._ Good god they should go outside! I'm not looking anymore_ thought Calcifer as he hid behind a log.

This isn't the end. There's another chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then! 


End file.
